A great many arrangements are known in the prior art for cooking meat. Exemplary of such apparatus are the arrangements shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,233, issued July 15, 1969, U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,837, issued Mar. 16, 1976, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,476, issued Aug. 1, 1989.
Many prior art constructions incorporate rotisserie mechanisms which support and rotate meat during roasting thereof. Many such units, however, will not readily accommodate large and heavy pieces of meat such as a whole pig.